Dream Festival
Dream Festivals are the player-vs-player feature of the game. The system was revamped in the 1.2.19 update (released 11/25/16). Special Tournaments were added in the 1.2.29 update (5/8/17). Main Menu League Battle: Takes you to the battle menu. Special Tournament: View League Info: Shows you the rewards for reaching each league. About Dream Festivals: Takes you to Happy Elements' website section about Dream Festivals. League Battle Your Unit: Check and edit your Dream Festival unit. You can also do this through the usual unit-editing screen. View League Info: Shows you the rewards for reaching each league. Additionally, promotions (such as doubled points) will be shown here. Opponent List: The opponents you can choose to battle. Selecting one will take you to a confirmation screen, then a battle. League Info / League Up Bonus League Up Bonus: Shows the bonuses provided for reaching each league. They are only awarded the first time you reach that league. They include: * Diamonds * Yumecoins * Story keys * Card storage increases Current League: Shows your current league, progress to next league, and rewards for reaching that league. Mechanics * These battles function the same as any other: they're affected by card stats and Unit Skill. Three out of five wins are required to win the battle. * Card types include Dance, Vocal, and Performance. ** A card type icon will appear for each round, and choosing a card type that matches the icon will give you an advantage of doubling the effect of the type the card is categorized under. * You receive five free battles each day, which reset at 4AM JST. ** Any battles afterwards will cost 1 LP. * Victories award 20 league points in leagues 1-5, and 10 points in leagues 6-20. Winning 3 or more times consecutively award double the amount of points. * All losses deduct 10 league points. * Victories will sometimes also award Yumecoins. * When your league increases, you start at 30 points. * When you drop down a league, you start at 70 points. This only happens in leagues 11-20. (In leagues 1-10, you can never drop down.) * You may only receive the league bonuses once. * The "Skip" button will automatically select the cards you play and bring you directly to the result screen. Special Tournament Tournaments are held once a month, starting at 15:00 JST of the 11th and ending at 15:00 JST of the 14th. Registration is open for seven days before the tournament begins. If you choose to register, any ongoing revival event will be delayed until the next period as it is not possible to participate in both at the same time. Tournament Ranks * A1: Users below rank 50 can participate once. * B1: Anyone can participate. * S3: League 10 or above. * S2: League 20. The point and ranking rewards vary for each tournament rank. Ranking tiers will also vary each time as they are calculated by the number of registrants. Tournament Menu * Number of votes/points you have collected so far. * View the point bonus list and accept rewards. * Your current rank. * View the ranking bonus list, where you can accept your rewards after the tournament ends. * Opens the battle page, where there is a list of opponents you can fight. * Links to a guide for Dream Festival on the official website, and displays the tournament rules. Past Dream Festival Before the 1.2.19 update, the Dream Festivals held neither Leagues nor Special Tournaments. Players would choose from a list of other players, with their total stats shown in rounded values and their wins & losses. Winning a Dream Festival would award you 100 Producer Points and losing a Dream Festival would award you 50 Producer Points. Category:Game Mechanics